Brincando de Médico
by Angiolleto
Summary: E como seria uma brincadeira de médico com direito a enfermeiro e tudo, entre os Winchesters? Presente de Amigo Secreto para Lorhan Winchester, atrasado, como sempre!


**Titulo: A História do Zíper**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente.

**Beta:** Minha maravilhosa amiga – irmã Ana Ackles!

**Resumo:** E como seria uma brincadeira de médico com direito a enfermeiro e tudo, entre os Winchesters? Presente de Amigo Secreto para Lorhan Winchester, atrasado, como sempre!

Sam desceu do carro, e logo sentiu um arrepio subindo por sua coluna ao se lembrar daquele -motel. Tinham que parar logo ali? Sam parecia ouvir os gemidos daquela tarde, ecoando em seus ouvidos,.

Se lembrava perfeitamente. Deixara Dean sozinho por aproximadamente duas horas. Nada demais até então. Quando voltou para o quarto, pode ouvir uma voz feminina.

Flash back

-E então doutor? Meu caso tem cura? - Dean estava sentado na cama, e Sam pode ver pela fresta da porta, uma l oira, de quatro, na frente de seu irmão, manipulando seu membro.

-Mas é claro. Apenas precisamos nos... Aprofundar nos exames. -Sam viu a loira sugar seu irmão até o fundo da garganta, e se sentiu salivar.

A porta abriu um pouco mais , e quando olhou para Dean, suas pernas tremeram. A loira parou o que fazia e olhou para a porta, assim como Dean, e o sorriso em seus rostos era quase perverso.

- Finalmente. - Dean olhou para a loira e viu aprovação imediata para seu plano. - Meu enfermeiro está atrasado, mas agora podemos prosseguir com os exames - A loira s sentou-se na cama e Dean invadiu sua intimidade com as mãos, sentindo sua excitação. - Enfermeiro Sam, precisamos terminar alguns procedimentos com esta paciente.

Sam se moveu, sentindo calafrios até a cama, enquanto lançava olhares gulosos para o corpo de seu irmão. Se aproximou do tão desejado corpo do mais velho e nem se importou de dividi-lo com a garota loira, apenas por aquela tarde.

A rodada de sexo a três durou resto da tarde e a noite toda, onde Sam e Dean se revezaram entre dar prazer a si próprios e a mulher loira. Beijos, mordidas, chupadas, e promessas de que aquela não seria a última vez. Não para os dois irmãos.

Flash back

Dean estava no banco de trás dormindo, se levantou e passou pelo irmão tendo a mesma recordação que ele. Rindo, chegou próximo ao ouvido de Sam e sussurrou para ele.

- E então Sammy? Vamos brincar de médico de novo? – Se distanciou, indo atrás do pai, que já estava na entrada no motel pegando as chaves do quarto. Sam sentiu sua pernas bambearem, e uma pontada de excitação começar a correr seu corpo. Não podia acreditar que seu irmão iria brincar assim com ele na frente de John.

- Cala a boca Dean! – Sam entrou no quarto, arrancando as chaves da mão de John, primeiro que todos, bufando de raiva. Não podia acreditar que seu irmão iria provoca-lo na frente de seu pai. Droga!

- Mas será que vocês não conseguem ficar sem brigar por um minuto? Nem quando estamos cansados depois do trabalho! Mas que droga! – John largou as malas ao pé da cama e foi para o banheiro, ainda irritado com os filhos. Iria deixa-los sozinhos para ver se assim se resolviam.

- 'Tá vendo Sammy? Olha o que você fez com o papai. – Dean tinha um olhar brincalhão e Sam sabia que ele não estava falando sério. Queria mais era irrita-lo com a situação.

- Dean, é que você sabe... Eu lembro daquele dia... – Sam estava corado, e olhava para baixo, envergonhado. Ao mesmo tempo, um novo arrepio corria por aula coluna, e Sam quase podia sentir seu membro ganhando vida.

- Lembra Sam? Lembra do que? – Dean se aproximava do mais novo felinamente, andando até ele com passos calculados. – Lembra como foi bom ser meu enfermeiro Sam? Hã? – Dean estava bem a frente do mais alto, olhando-o nos olhos, com a expressão mais lasciva possível. E Sam só conseguiu se sentir ainda mais excitado do que já se encontrava. - Lembra de como foi divertido calibrar meus equipamentos, Sam?

- Dee...- A voz de Sam não passava de um gemido, quando o mais velho colou os corpos, alisando a pele do corpo de Sam por baixo das pesadas roupas. -Dean...

- O que foi Sam?- A voz rouca e cheia de más intenções de seu irmão despertava a vontade em Sam, mas tudo que conseguiu dizer foi "pai", em meio aos gemidos que emitia. -Eu acho que ele quer participar Sam... - Disse Dean com um sorriso no rosto.

Virou o irmão para a porta do banheiro, e Sam pode ver seu pai, apenas de toalha, com o membro ereto e proeminente. O mais novo não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O corpo molhado de seu pai lhe fazia ter os mais diversos pensamentos, e só saiu de seus devaneios com a voz de Dean.

- Dr. John, esse é seu paciente das 15hs. O senhor precisa que eu prepare a maca para os exames? - Dean estava abraçado ao tórax de seu irmão, brincando com as mãos por lá, enquanto falava com o pai, com a voz seria.

- Sim enfermeiro. Precisarei da maca e o paciente deverá estar com a camisola apropriada. - John começou a andar na direção dos filhos, e Sam sentia que a cada passo seu membro pulsava. Queria tanto arrancar a maldita toalha da cintura do pai...

- Venha Sr. Winchester, vou ajuda-lo com as roupas. - Dean começou a andar de costas com o irmão em direção a cama, enquanto lhe dava um beijo molhado e carregado de luxúria. Retirou a camisa e a camiseta de Sam, e deixou a calça com o zíper aberto. - Dr. as camisolas não estão aqui, o que devo fazer?

- Nesse caso, ele pode ficar sem roupas, não problemas. - Sam estava perplexo e fora deitado na cama por meu irmão, enquanto Dean retirava suas calças. Quando percebeu, o "Dr. John" estava ao lado da cama, sem a maldita toalha.

- Hora do exame, Sr. Winchester. - O mais novo apenas olhava, sem acreditar que seu pai lhe dizia isso nu, enquanto seu irmão se livrava das roupas que sobravam em seus dois corpos.

- Dr. John - Sam percebeu que sua satisfação dependia dentrar na brincadeira e ele necessitava do que iria acontecer ali.- Faça os exames necessários.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Winchester. Será um check-up completo. - A expressão convidativa de John nessa hora fez com que uma onda de tesão se espalhasse pelo corpo de Sam, tamanha a vontade de ter a virilidade do pai em si.

- Enfermeiro Dean, creio que nosso paciente está com algum desconforto na parte inferior do corpo. Pode averiguar isso por favor? - Sam se levantou nos cotovelos para ver seu irmão,, ajoelhado entre suas pernas longas, dizer um sonoro "com prazer", antes de ser empurrado levemente volta pelo "Dr. John". - Eu começarei um exame minucioso pela cabeça.

John agarrou firme nos cabelos de Sam, trazendo-o para um beijo forte, enquanto Sam se sentia engolido pelo irmão. A língua de seu pai serpenteava em sua boca, fazendo-o sentir o gosto delicioso do beijo. Ao mesmo tempo, seu irmão trabalhava perfeitamente em seu membro. Juntos, transformavam Sam em uma massa de terminações nervosas e prazerosas.

- Ótimo Sr. Winchester. Vamos continuar. - John encerrou o beijo, mas sem deixar a pregada nos cabelos do filho, lançou a cabeça dele para trás, abrindo espaço para o pescoço de Sam. Sua primeira mordida certamente deixaria marca.

Sugou o pescoço de Sam, arranhando-o com os dentes, se deliciando com os gemidos que Dean emitia, enquanto chupava o irmao, e com a voz estrangulada de Sam, tentando avisar o loiro que estava prestes a gozar.

John viu de canto de olho, seu filho mais velho se levantar, com gotas se sêmen do moreno escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Soltou Sam e foi provar dos lábios carnudos, e enquanto sentia Dean fincar as unhas em seus braços, percebeu Sam se levantar e acaricia-lo por trás, beijando seu pescoço e colando seu peitoral definido em suas costas suadas. Isso fazia o beijo em Dean ainda mais gostoso.

- Enfermeiro Dean, prepare o paciente para um exame mais profundo. - John sentia lava correndo pelas veias pelo simples contato com os filhos. Queria-os o mais rápido possível.

- Claro Dr. - Dean partiu para cima de Sam, jogando na cama e beijando-o com fervor, num show particular para o pai. Desceu rapidamente pelo corpo maior, dando uma lambida rápida pelo membro dele, e dando dois dedos para que Sam sugasse, começou uma preparação que deixou o mais novo rendido.

Dean sentiu seu Dr. atrás de si, e então percebeu que estava de quatro em frente ao seu irmão. Se preparou para o que viria.

- Enfermeiro, vou fazer o teste do equipamento, pois sei que o Sr. está preparado desde o exame de ontem. - Dean soltou uma risada curta e uma piscada para o irmão, que lhe olhava incrédulo.

- Dean, como assim?

- Sam não perg... Ahhh - Os dedos de Dean dentro do corpo de Sam foram mais fundo, quando John penetrou o corpo do loiro. Sam viu estrelas quando o irmão começou a acompanhar o ritmo do pai com os seus dedos.

Quando Sam percebeu que seu irmão iria gozar, segurou-o e parou seu pai. - Eu sou o paciente certo? - John sorriu e se retirou do corpo de Dean.

- E o que o Sr. Paciente sugere, para o bom desempenho dos exames? - John estava atrás de Dean, olhando para Sam, como se o devorasse.

- Acredito que o Sr. não saiba Dr., mas eu sou perito em calibração de equipamento. Pretendo eu mesmo verificar o equipamento do enfermeiro Dean, mas precisarei de ajuda. Sua ajuda, que com certeza será muito bem vinda. - Dean sabia que estava ferrado entre os dois, mas não podia reclamar. Era tudo que queria na vida.

- Tudo bem Sr. Winchester. Podemos começar pelo equipamento de inserção, o que acha? - Sam sorriu, e juntos, ele e o pai, se colocaram a frente de Dean, ajoelhados no chão, enquanto o loiro estava sentado na cama.

Sam começou com lambidas leves no membro do irmão, enquanto o pai massagear as bolas do filho mais velho. Sabendo que grande parte do prazer do irmão era visual, Sam começou a massagea-lo com a mão, enquanto beijava seu pai de forma gloriosa. Dean podia ver a batalha de línguas entre os dois, e seu ápice se aproximava cada vez mais.

John colou o corpo no de Sam, e enquanto massageava o filho mais velho, penetrava o filho mais novo com os dedos. Já Sam, massageava pai e irmão ao mesmo tempo, gemendo para ambos, para provoca-los

Dean se agarrou nos lençóis e jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu-se jorrar sobre a mão do irmão, e só nesta hora seu pai e Sam se soltaram do beijo libertaram suas mãos para que pudessem toca-lo.

Sam partiu para beija-lo e John atacou seu abdômen com beijos e mordidas. Dean gemia durante o beijo e Sam só deixou de beija-lo quando subiu por completo sobre o corpo do irmão, expondo-se para que John pudesse aplicar o melhor beijo grego de sua vida.

Ficaram por algum tempo entre jogos, beijos, e orgasmos rápidos, terminando por ficarem cansados e acabarem dormindo sobre a cama, emaranhados.

Poucas horas depois, Sam acordou sentindo alguma coisa se movendo dentro de seu corpo, e quando olhou para trás, pode ver que seu "médico" explorava-lhe o traseiro empinado com os dedos, enquanto Dean dormia ao seu lado.

- Vejo que meu paciente acordou. - John sorria, e continuava o movimento dos dedos.

- Ahh, Dr. acordou animado... - Sam se contorcia e gemia, pois a perícia de John fazia com que seus dedos acertassem sempre lugar certo.

- Enfermeiro Dean? - John acordou o filho com um sonoro tapa nas adegas brancas, sardentas e roliças.

- Ai... O que foi? - Dean mal teve tempo de olhar para o lado e já se sentiu endurecer só de ver seu irmão.

- Que tal um revezamento? - John sorriu e Dean imediatamente se colocou de quatro em frente ao pai, olhando diretamente para Sam, lhe segurando o membro. Os dedos de John começaram a preparar o mais velho de seus filhos enquanto penetrava o mais novo.

Sam sentiu uma fina dor enquanto o pai lhe penetrava, mas a mão de Dean não o deixava se concentrar nela. John levou Sam ao delírio, com estocadas ora curtas, ora profundas, rápidas e lentas, alternando da maneira certa.

De repente, saiu de dentro do mais novo, penetrando Dean, que gritou alto com o membro grosso do pai dentro de si. Novamente John alternou de maneiras que levavam Dean a gritar.

John ainda revezou algumas vezes entre os filhos, mas foi o primeiro gozar e cair na cama acabado e cansado. Viu seus filhos se masturbarem mutuamente, até caírem esgotados do seu lado na cama, quase adormecidos.

Fechou os olhos, quando sentiu os dois se aconchegarem, um de cada lado de seu corpo. Teve que rir com o ultimo comentário de Dean.

- Pelo menos sabemos que não precisamos levar o Sam no médico por um bom tempo, pai...

Pra variar seu eu postasse a fic no tempo certo, o Brasil inundava! (mals a piada infame!)

Então resolvi ser boazinha e postar atrasada como sempre!

Espero que o Lorhan tenha gostado e que todos apreciem!

Minha primeira Wincest, primeiro treesome, primeiro amigo secreto virtual.

Tenham compaixão e deixem reviews!

Hahahaha

Bjs a todos e Feliz 2013, com muito slash para todos nós!


End file.
